


Larion Keep

by CommanderHusky



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHusky/pseuds/CommanderHusky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time of peace, the Grand Wizard Eric Cartman wants to further the truce with the Elven King Kyle but is always met with a refusal. <br/>A ride through the forest together is Eric's last chance to finally get what he wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larion Keep

**Larion Keep**

Ten years have passed since the end of the war that almost destroyed the land of Zaron. Now, the kingdoms are living under a truce that has allowed them to flourish.

On the night of the summer solstice, the Grand Wizard, King of the Kupa Keep, Eric Cartman, walks down the forest beside his trusty paladin Butters, both of them moving as stealthy as they can while they approach a hidden pond under a waterfall. They both know this is a forbidden place for them, or for any human for that matter, but still, there's no way to convince Eric from not doing something once he sets his mind into it.

\- Um... Eric... We shouldn't be here... This is dangerous... We're gonna end up in jail or worse... - Butters bumps his fists as he looks around nervously.

\- Shut up Butters, we're not gonna get caught - Eric hisses at his friend. They finally arrive at the pond, hiding behind some rocks in an attempt to not be seen by the one that they, or rather Eric, has come to see.

The chubby man licks his lips and smirks as his hungry eyes are set on a slim figure that's sitting by the pond - We came just in time Butters... At last I'll see what I've been wanting to see for almost two years... - His voice is hushed but filled with excitement and yearning as his eyes are fixed on the figure that slowly stands up. Eric's heart starts to beat faster as the figure suns slim but strong fingers through scarlet curls, while letting out a loud sigh that takes Eric's breath away. The figure starts to unbutton a white and silky robe that has been covering its delicate features. As the robe is pulled off, pale shoulders are shown and Eric licks his lips again, almost trembling with expectation.

The robe threads down, uncovering a silky back that promises a still hidden treasure at its end. Eric gulps and fixes his eyes even more in the disrobing figure, not wanting to miss a single second of the view he has been dreaming with for so long. The robe finally reaches the back's end and Eric's breathe stops, his heart beats so fast that he's afraid it might be heard but his mind was completely set into watching forward...

\- What are you doing in here? - A steely voice demanded firmly an answer right at Eric's back while the chubby man felt the cold touch of a sword on his throat.

\- What?! - Butters shouts, completely startled as he jumps to the side. Then, he unsheathed his warhammer and pointed it with shaky hands at the figure behind his beloved king - Remove your sword from my liege's neck! -

\- Cut it Butters - The tall and built man that was holding the sword rolled his eyes at the paladin - You know that I can behead your king before you even try to get close -

\- Get off me you fucking idiot! - Eric demands but he gulps again, this time with fear as his adam's apple caresses the edge of the sword that's too dangerously close.

\- What's happening in there? - A voice came from the pond before the figure that stood there earlier appeared from behind Butters, startling the blond man again - Butters? What are you doing here? - The red haired man asked with his hands on his hips. Then, he trailed his eyes towards the other two men near the rock and rolled his eyes - I should have imagined this... Again Cartman? What the fuck are you doing here? -

\- Not your fucking business elf - Eric replied angrily.

\- It became my business the moment you trespassed into sacred elven grounds. Now tell me what are you doing here before I get tired of your crap - The ginger frowned at Eric, taking a step forward.

Eric looked away and huffed. The man behind him stirred his sword - Answer to the elven king's question wizard -

Eric clenched his fists in ire and glares at the red haired man. He is the king of the human realm, he doesn't takes orders from anyone, but sometimes having a sharp sword pressed against your throat can be very compelling - I was... Hunting... - Eric muttered.

\- Hunting on elven grounds at the most sacred place of our forest? - The ginger scoffed - This is the third time already that you have used that stupid excuse Cartman. Are you going to tell me that you got lost again? Maybe you should learn to read already so you could use a map... - The slim man smirked and then took another step forward, now frowning - Tell me what are you really doing in here now or I'll let Stan to finally cut your throat as he should have done years ago -

Eric shot a death stare at the ginger but then just sighed. He loved to be in control of every situation, but it was obvious that he wasn't in any position to disobey now - I came to see you... - He muttered.

\- What? I couldn't hear that... - The red haired man smirked again.

\- I came to see you Kahl! Will you tell your brute to take that sword away from me already? - Eric exclaimed loudly.

Kyle nodded and the warrior removed his sword from Eric's neck, but he still held it firmly - What could be so important for you to break a fundamental law of our truce by coming to see me here at this hour? - Kyle asked starting to worry. Maybe something wrong was happening? - Well, here you have me, now speak what you wanted to say -

Eric rolled his eyes and huffed - I didn't came to talk to you, I just came to see you... -

Kyle looked puzzled at the fat man and asked - Why would you want to see me? I mean, what do you wanted to see? -

Eric's features eased a bit and his cheeks turned a little pink while his lips curved into a smirk - Take a guess... - What were you going to do just now? -

Kyle opened his mouth for a second while he knitted his brows, then his cheeks also turned pink and shot a wide eyed look at Eric - You were spying on my bath? What the fuck is wrong with you? - Kyle exclaimed. Then he frowned again and crossed his arms over his chest - Don't tell me you're still going on with that stupid thing of wanting to ... - He blushed even more and looked away - Marry me... -

Eric felt hurt at Kyle's words but he didn't wanted to show it so he frowned - It's not a stupid thing. It's a genius idea that could make our kingdoms far stronger of what they already are and besides - Eric's cheeks turned completely red now - It would be awesome... -

Kyle looked at Eric for a second, knowing that the fat man was being honest, something rare in him. But still, the ginger didn't wanted to believe in him. And besides, there was absolutely no interest in Kyle towards Eric... Well, now it was Kyle the one being dishonest, but he just tried to attribute those weird dreams about being with Eric to the stress he was suffering lately and to the fact that everything that Kyle saw reminded him in some way of Eric... Kyle shook his head and huffed - I already told you that I'm not interested so cut it with that nonsense. Now go away before I change my mind and call a council meeting to have you charged for betraying the truce -

Eric didn't took rejection well, he could have tried to argue with Kyle until he had undermined the ginger's resolve, but the elven king's threat was too dangerous. Eric couldn't risk to break the truce that they all had worked so hard to achieve.

Reluctantly, Eric sighed and closed his eyes - Butters, we're leaving... - Kyle nodded at Stan with those words and the warrior sheathed his sword. Eric got up and glared at him before walking past Butters and Kyle. The paladin followed him quickly and they walked away. But then, Eric turned around and shot one last glance at Kyle. The ginger saw the anger on Eric's eyes but he also detected something else. Something that seemed to be sadness... That made Kyle's heart to feel a tinge of guilt and maybe a little sadness as well. But he shook his head and returned to the pond.

The next morning, Eric entered his throne room and found a blonde woman sitting on his throne, smirking at him while playing with one of her braids - At last, our great king graces us with his big presence... - The woman laughed deviously.

\- Shut up and get off my throne Kinny - Eric glared at the woman, still grumpy from having to wake up early after a moved night.

The woman chuckled but left the throne, going to sit on the chair to the left of it - Wow, what a mood... People would say that you barely slept. What were you doing last night anyways? You took Butters with you... -

\- I already told you... - Butters replied from the chair to the right of the throne - We went to the forest... -

\- On the night of the solstice... - Kenny shook her head with her eyes closed - Dude, did you went to the elven forest again? To spy on... -

\- Keep your fucking voice down Kinny! - Eric hissed at the woman while sitting heavily on the throne - No one has to know about that -

\- People already knows that - Kenny dismissed Eric's words with a wave of her hand - But the issue here is that you're still chasing after that elf when he has told you plenty of times that he doesn't wants to have anything to do with you -

Eric growled and closed his eyes for a second - Don't start with that again Kinny. I'm not in the mood to discuss that again - He turned to Butters and asked bored - So, what do we have for today? -

Butters cleared his throat and read from a piece of paper what were the issues to be discussed on that day - We have a pretty quiet day my liege. There's still the issue with the Tucker farm. They have been trying to reclaim it since Craig left our kingdom but they're now ready to negotiate for a settlement price -

\- We should have burned down that filthy shack years ago... - Eric glared at nothing in particular. The issue of Craig's betrayal was still a delicate matter for him even after so many years.

\- Well... That would have been a foolish decision... My liege... - Butters looked nervously at the wizard king. Then he cleared his throat again and continued - The only other pressing matter is the issue of your marriage... -

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed - I fucking told everyone that I'm not going to marry now -

\- But my king... You're already in the marriage age. In fact... You're getting old... It's tradition for the kings to marry before their twentieth birthday... You're just two months from that... - Butters adjusted himself in the chair - Your mother has spent all the last month receiving proposal letters from your various suitors... And even the king Clyde is about to get married in three months... -

Eric scoffed - Fuck those suitors... And I don't give a fuck what Clyde does. Clyde can suck my ass... -

\- He would gladly if you'd let him... - Kenny chuckled - Again... -

\- Fuck you Kinny! That was one fucking time! - Eric exclaimed hitting the armrest of his throne - I was drink and he took advantage of me and... -

\- And you loved every second of it... - Kenny smirked.

Eric blushed and looked away - I didn't -

\- Well... You were moaning and screaming very loudly that night... My liege... - Butters replied timidly, looking down and bumping his fists.

Eric blushed harder and crossed his arms over his chest - Yeah yeah... You love to tell that to everyone... Okay, if you really must hear it yes, the guys knows his business and it was good... - Then Eric sighed - But he's not the one I wanted to lose my virginity to... -

\- No, you would have liked that a certain elven spear had done that instead... - Kenny grinned mockingly.

Eric sighed and rested his head on his hand - Why doesn't he loves me back? I don't know what else to do... -

\- Maybe you should try to forget him? - Butters suggested with a sad expression. He hated to see his king and best friend so sad - I mean, this is already hurting you... -

\- Yeah man... There's a lot more good looking guys out there... - Kenny shrugged.

\- I don't want any other - Eric rolled his eyes - I'm not marrying anyone that isn't Kahl -

\- I bet that if you would let Clyde to have another night with you then you would change your mind... - Kenny chuckled again - I bet that he did a great job that time... By the way, you never told me who topped who... -

\- I'm not gonna tell you the details of my first time Kinny - Eric glared at the blonde woman.

\- Just a little bit... - Kenny teased - Is it true that he has only one testicle? -

\- Shut up Kinny. I'm not telling you - Eric raised his voice.

\- I bet that he mounted you all night long... - Kenny laughed, playing again with one of her braids.

\- Kinny I'm warning you. Just because you're a girl it doesn't mean I won't kick you square in the nuts - Eric yelled.

\- Girls don't have nuts idiot - Kenny laughed.

\- But you're a special girl... - Eric smirked at her.

Kenny rolled her eyes - You're just grumpy because you need someone to pound you but you're too picky to let someone else than the elf king to do it... -

Eric huffed and turned to his paladin - Butters! Put a leash on your wife already and make her to shut up! -

\- Oh... Are we inverting our roles honey? - Kenny raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Butters blushed - Don't go telling such things sweetie... And stop teasing our king... Please... -

Eric snickered - You let Kinny to leash you Butters? - He shook his head and got off the throne - You're both so weird... - Eric walked out the throne room, needing some air to clear out his mind a bit.

Kyle was sitting at the shore of the stream that coursed across the back garden of his castle. His eyes closed and his mind trying to figure out a way to stop recalling what had happened last night. Eric had gone to an unmeasurable risk just to see him? Of course that Kyle knew how impulsive and driven the wizard king could be. In fact, those were two of the reasons why he liked him... But no, he couldn't like the human king. There was no way in the world for the elven king to be liking someone like Eric. But in a way, they were similar. Kyle knew that despite their constant fights, Eric was one of the few people who could understand him. He could be even the only one, since not even Stan, who had been raised along Kyle couldn't understand sometimes how intense and fiery Kyle could be. But Eric was just as fiery as him, never backing away and always having some kind of comeback to anything that Kyle could say.

However, Kyle didn't wanted to admit such things, that would have been a defeat. So he just sighed and leaned back against the tree while the sounds of the running water tried to soothe his mind and heart. Such peace was interrupted though, when Stan came closer and put a knee on the ground beside his king - Your highness, another proposal letter has arrived from the amazon kingdom. How would you like to reply to it? -

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes - In the same way I replied the last thirty other proposal letters Stan. With a big, fat no... - Kyle chuckled sadly - I wonder if people will someday realize that I have no interest in women... -

\- Maybe if you told them in a more direct way... - Stan smiled at Kyle.

\- Like organizing a ball to tell all the kingdoms in Zaron that I prefer a hot meaty rod instead of a pair of melons? - Kyle laughed and Stan couldn't help but to join him.

\- I can imagine the look on your mother's face as you tell that to everyone... - Stan chuckled.

\- She would be ecstatic that I finally declared I like something so she can just go and arrange a marriage for me... - Kyle chuckled too.

\- Well, there have arrived some proposal letters from some guys too you know? - Stan snickered - Although of the twenty that arrived, I'm afraid that ten are from the same person... -

\- Cartman - Kyle rolled his eyes but a light smile could be seen on his lips - I don't know if the guy is stubborn or just an idiot that cannot understand when he's talked to -

\- Or maybe he is indeed in love... - Stan smirked.

Kyle scoffed and looked away, but his smile turned a bit shy - Do you really believe him? I mean, I'm sure that this whole thing is probably just another ruse to take over my kingdom... - Kyle sighed.

\- But would you like it to be true? - Stan asked.

Kyle looked at Stan for a moment and then blushed while looking away - I don't know... Maybe? I mean... The guy does have this something about him... -

\- And what would that something be? - Stan smiled and sat beside his king and friend.

\- I don't know... I mean, he's determined and driver... He doesn't let anyone to tell him what to do... Even if I don't like to admit it, we're similar in some ways... - Then Kyle blushed even more - And um... He's kinda hot too... -

\- Ooohhh So you finally admitted that you like to feast your eyes on him? - Stan snickered.

\- What do you mean by that? - Kyle shot a surprised look at him.

\- Come on Kyle... I have seen the way your eyes are glued to the fatass every time you two meet... -

\- Well, he does have a fat ass... - Kyle snickered.

Stan laughed - And you would like to tap that right? But I thought you liked better to be the one tapped... -

Kyle shrugged - I enjoy both and you know it... -

Stan blushed and looked away - Yeah... Besides, from what people say the guys is well... Endowed... -

\- Thanks for adding to all this Stan. I'm here trying to get the guy out of my head and you just give me another detail to have me thinking... - Kyle rolled his eyes - I don't know why you're ancouraging me to be with Cartman... I mean, we've been fighting since we were little kids. We spent a whole year in a crude war because the guy didn't wanted to give up -

\- You didn't wanted to give up either... - Stan bit the inside of his cheek. Then he smiled - I just think that you're both stronger when you're working together -

\- Maybe you're right... Still, there would have to be something happening for me to really change my mind about this - Kyle sighed - Something for me to see that he's being true to his words -

\- I understand... - Stan nodded - Maybe there will happen something like that -

\- You know? I hope so... - Kyle replied and rested his back again on the tree.

Four days passed and Kyle was taking a walk down his castle's garden when a messenger came running to him - My king, there's someone who wishes to see you at the front doors -

Kyle furrowed his brows, he wasn't expecting anyone but maybe something had happened so he hurried to the castle's gates. When he approached them though, for a second he thought of turning around when he saw who was waiting for him.

\- Kahl! - A yell could be heard coming from the gates. Eric was there, mounting his huge horse, of course that a regular horse wouldn't have stood the weight of such a big man.

Kyle rolled his eyes, he had been seen already so turning away wasn't an option anymore. He walked forward and stood with his arms crossed and an stoic expression on his face - It's king Kyle for you. What do you want? -

Eric rolled his eyes but his smile didn't faded - I came to propose something to you. King Kahl... - He dragged the last words mockingly.

Kyle rolled his eyes again and sighed exasperatedly - For the millionth time Cartman, I'm not interested... -

Eric scoffed - I'm not here to propose marriage to you... Or well, maybe a little bit... - Kyle was about to speak but Eric made a gesture with his hand for him to wait - What I came for today is to propose a ride around our shared forest... - Kyle raised an eyebrow and Eric continued - I have realized that I have been doing things the wrong way... Maybe if we could spend some quiet and amicable time together we could get to know each other better and perhaps start a friendship... Or even something more if things go that well... - Eric's smile wasn't like Kyle was used to see on the fat man. This one wasn't filled with deviousness and evil machinations. In fact, it seemed to be a really nice and warm smile, honest and pure.

Kyle couldn't help but to ease his expression and sighed. He liked that smile, a lot. And if there was a possibility for him to make that smile to happen more often then he wanted to try. Still, he wasn't one to appear weak before the king of the humans, so he smirked at Eric - If I agree to go on this ride with you today, will you stop sending those proposal letters? -

Eric nodded - Yes, I won't do that anymore -

\- And will you stop trying to propose marriage to me every time we meet? - Kyle's smirk grew a bit, feeling confident.

Eric gulped but nodded again - Yes... I will... -

\- And will you stop wanting to marry me? - Kyle's smirk went wide.

Eric frowned and pouted - Hey! You're breaking my balls here Kahl! I just can't stop feeling what I feel... I won't promise you that -

Kyle snickered - Alright... I guess I can't control what you think after all... - The ginger sighed - Okay, I will go with you. But only for today. I will return here by nightfall and if you start acting weird or disgusting I'll come back and won't talk to you again -

Eric gulped again looking nervous but he just nodded - I promise that you won't regret this... -

\- I hope so - Kyle turned around and walked inside the castle, his serious expression turned into a blushed smile as he prepared his horse.

Finally, Kyle came out of the castle riding his trusty horse with Stan beside him. Eric frowned when he saw the warrior "Hey, we were supposed to be alone on this ride -

\- I won't let my king to ride alone with you fatass... - Stan frowned back.

\- Watch your mouth traitor to the race. It wasn't enough to betray the humans that now you have the nerve to insult their king? - Eric snapped.

\- You watch your mouth Cartman - Kyle looked menacingly at Eric - I told you that I would call this off if you started to behave like this... -

Eric looked at Kyle with wide eyes and then shot a death glare at Stan before looking forward, pouting - You're lucky that I'm in love with your king.. - Eric muttered.

Kyle looked at Stan with his eyebrows raised and the warrior just smiled and mouthed a silent "Told you" Kyle smiled shyly and looked forward too -Stan is coming with us until the edge of the forest. Then I'll continue alone with you -

Eric smiled wide but didn't made any more comments. After riding for an hour, the three men finally reached the limits of the forest. Kyle nodded to Stan and the warrior smiled to him, mouthing a silent "Good luck" to his king before turning around. Kyle and Eric entered the forest and started to ride through it, passing by the tall trees that were blooming with green splendor as many multicolor birds flew from one to another singing loudly.

\- The elven part of the forest looks cool... - Eric commented quietly while looking around - Ours is much more rocky and the birds are mostly brown or red... -

\- That's because you chased away the more sensible ones with your mills and fires - Kyle replied raising an eyebrow.

\- Well, in case you didn't noticed, the trees don't open up to us humans in the way they do for you. We have to use axes and saws to get the wood we need. And we don't have luminous stones either, so we need fire to illuminate our houses - Eric said calmly but Kyle could see that the wizard thought that the elves had an unfair advantage just because they were born with magic inside them.

\- But you have magic too right? You're a wizard... - Kyle replied.

\- There's just a bunch of us who can use magic and we can't use it for everyday stuff like you do. It tire us quickly and requires years of study and training... - Eric sighed.

\- But you're not an old scholar and you're the grand wizard. I've seen you using your magic in battle - Kyle was surprised by Eric's words. He hadn't thought that magic could be so hard for the humans.

\- That's just because I'm special - Eric replied somewhat proudly - I'm not like the other humans -

\- You're certainly not... - Kyle said quietly. Eric turned to look at Kyle and saw the elf smiling somewhat shyly and with a little pink on his cheeks.

Eric smiled at that sight and he felt his hopes rising for the first time since he had realized he was in love with the elven king.

The two men kept advancing into the forest. At first the talk was polite and meager, but then they both started to see that without the need of maintaining appearances, a comfortable atmosphere had been formed and pretty soon they were talking more openly and even joking a lot. The hostility that had always been present in their interactions had shifted into a hunger to know more about each other and they even complimented one another in many occasions.

Morning went away and they decided to take a break in the limits of the human part of the forest. Eric, who had planned the whole thing carefully, prepared a clearing in the forest so they could eat the meal he had ordered for them. Kyle was surprised to find that the human king knew a lot about elven cuisine and that he had meshed the best of both kingdoms into their lunch - As you can see, our realms can live in harmony, enhancing each other... - Eric said smiling at the elf - Kinda how it would be for us... If you accepted to be my husband... -

Kyle rolled his eyes - I thought you weren't going to mention this issue again -

\- I promised not to make a proposal - Eric smirked - But I never said that I wouldn't mention how awesome it could be if we were to be together... -

Kyle shook his head but chuckled. That ability Eric had of bending the rules to maintain his words and at the same time get away with what he wanted was... Endearing in a way. Kyle certainly liked to do the same and felt that Eric was the only one who could understand and accept that in him.

After finishing their meal, the two kings decided to rest for a while before continuing their travel. The sun was still high but already on it's route to the west when the two men decided to ride again. They were to take a quick glimpse of the human forest to then return to the elven kingdom, but halfway through it, Kyle noticed that something was really odd - Cartman... Is the human forest so quiet all the time? I know that there are birds and other animals in here... But none of them are making any sound... -

Eric looked around as they approached a part of the road that passed through a tunnel of sorts made of high rock walls - I don't know... Never payed much attention to that kind of things... But something feels really strange... -

Neither of the two kings really saw what happened but suddenly, something had managed to knock Eric off his horse and the big man landed on the ground with a loud grunt.

Kyle's eyes opened wide and he readied his staff as he hurried towards Eric - Cartman! Wargs! -

Eric shook his head and got up quickly, trying to focus his eyes on what had thrown him off his mount. Looking to his left, the chubby man's eyes opened wide too as he finally connected Kyle's words with the huge and black figure that was standing near him, growling at him and showing fangs the size of his thumbs - What the fuck?! - Eric exclaimed and started to look around for his staff that had been knocked off him during his fall. He found it laying near him and he dove towards it, but the warg also jumped forward, opening it's jaws and aiming to Eric's head. A flash of silver teared the air and just as Eric was reaching for his staff, the head of the warg flew past him with the impulse the beast had taken.

Eric got up and saw Kyle standing next to the slain warg, black blood falling from the end of his staff - That was close... - The chubby man looked around worried - This is weird... What's a warg doing here in mid summer? -

\- Maybe it was lost or something? Or it has it's lair near here... - Kyle shrugged while cleaning his staff.

\- No... Wargs don't live so far into the woods. They prefer the caves of the mountain - Eric readied his staff and grabbed his horse's leads - Don't let your guard down... -

\- I already killed the beast - Kyle looked puzzled at Eric.

\- Wargs never travel alone. They're pack animals. This one was just a scout... - Eric looked around worried. Just as he finished talking, the two men saw how more shadows appeared from the sides of the road, growling menacingly at them - Fuck... There are five more of them... -

Kyle readied his staff again but spurred his horse - Come on Cartman, get on your horse and let's leave! -

\- There's no way for us to outrun a pack of wargs - Eric replied as one of the beasts landed on the road, blocking the way from where they had come.

Kyle spurred his horse again and turned to move to the other end of the road when another warg jumped from the stone wall and knocked him off his horse, giving him just barely enough time to block it's jaw with his staff.

\- Kahl! - Eric ran towards the elf, his staff was glowing and he swung it with force, hitting the beast on it's side and sending it flying away on the road. Kyle looked amazed how the warg flew away but when he turned to see at Eric again, he saw another beast tackling the fat man, making him to land heavily far away. Eric looked to be in a very bad shape and wasn't moving. Kyle got up as fast as he could and looked around distraught. Four wargs were surrounding him and the fifth one that had been laying on the ground was now getting up too. The elven king started to swing his staff, gathering his magic on it and calling at the winds, trying to form a tornado around them. For a moment it seemed that it would work, but then a warg jumped from behind him, downing the elf and canceling the spell.

Eric, who had been knocked out for a moment, opened his eyes and struggled to get up. His vision was blurry but he managed to get up and finally was able to focus his sight on the warg that had Kyle pinned down. Eric felt the rage consuming him and he ran towards them, tackling the warg off Kyle - Stay on the ground! - Eric knew that there was only one way they could get out alive from this, but it was risky. Still, he knew that the beasts would tire them out eventually if he didn't do something right away - Don't get up, stay there. I'll get us out of this - Eric planted his staffon the ground and closed his eyes, conjuring a spell quietly until he opened his eyes again and started to yell curses to the wargs. Kyle thought that Eric had gone crazy until Eric's eyes started to glow with a blue light and the ground around them started to shake. The leaves on the ground started to float and Kyle could feel that the air had turned rare and heavy. Eric's hair started to get up and then, he began to say even worse curses and suddenly, he opened his arms and lightning started to flow out of them, hitting everything aroud the two men. Two wargs were struck directly and fell roasted instantly. Another one was struck on a leg and it flew away very far. The other two ran away scared.

Just as suddenly as it had started, it all ended. Eric stopped talking and remained standing there, panting and looking around for any more signs of danger. Kyle slowly got up, completely astonished for what he had just seen. The ginger looked around and walked towards one of the burnt wargs - Dude... That was incredible... -

Eric grinned at that - Told you I was awesome... - Then, his vision became blurred and he stumbled - Oh fuck... - With that, the large man fell to the ground unconscious.

Kyle gasped and ran towards him, fearing the worst - Cartman! - He shook the man but got no response from him - Fuck! What happened? Answer me! - Kyle felt desperate and hurt. He couldn't believe that Eric could end like this... But then, he realized that Eric was still breathing. Kyle sighed relieved and sat beside him smiling - You huge idiot... What did you do? - Kyle remained there for a moment, recovering from the attack. He thought that they couldn't stay there forever so with a grunt, he got up and went to look for their horses who had taken refuge on a nearby crevice together. Kyle brought them to the road and tried to get Eric up, but the wizard was way too heavy for him to do it alone. But Eric's horse seemingly understood the situation and laid beside them. Kyle smiled and managed to push Eric over the back of the horse, securing him with a rope. The horse got up again huffing and stood there, waiting to be told what to do. Kyle got up on his horse again and grabbed the lead of Eric's one to start their way back to the castle to get some help for Eric.

But then, Kyle heard a creaking noise and looked around alarmed. From the side of the road, he could see a shadow coming in - Fuck! There's more? - A warg jumped into the road and growled at him, then, it howled and Kyle's heart froze when he saw that another three wargs appeared on the road.

He knew that there was no way for him to fight four wargs all by himself while trying to protect an unconscious Eric. So gathering again his magic, Kyle conjured the most powerful spell he had learned and with a loud yell, he made a rain of ghostly arrows to fall over the wargs. Kyle knew that there was a chance for the spell to not kill all the wargs but at least it would stall them long enough for him to get away. So he spurred the horses and got off the road, riding as fast as he could while never letting go of Eric's horse, afraid that the man could fall on the way.

Kyle rode for a long time, not even knowing how long until his horse started to seem tired, so he slowed it down. The elf was still worried that the wargs could be after them, but he knew that the horses needed some rest. Looking around, Kyle realized that he had no idea of where he was. The human part of the forest was pretty much a mistery to him and they had gone off the road for miles at least. Kyle looked up at the sun that was already starting to make it's descent and oriented himself to ride in the direction of his own castle. They rode more slowly now for another long while and Kyle was starting to feel desperate. There was no sign of a road or anything like that and he was worrying about Eric since the wizard was still unconscious.

Finally, Kyle's heart leaped and he smiled wide at the sight of what it seemed to be a shack that stood in a clearing on the woods. Maybe they could get some help there... But as they came closer, Kyle noticed that the shack was very run down and it seemed deserted. He tied the horses at the entrance and readied his staff before going inside the shack. It seemed that indeed the cabin was deserted. It looked like nobody had lived in there for quite a while, but Kyle sighed relieved anyways, at least they would have some shelter for the incoming night. They were too far from the elven castle and traveling at night in their state and with the threat of the wargs wasn't a wise idea.

Kyle managed to get Eric off his horse and dragged him to a bed that creaked when the heavy man was deposited there, Kyle hoped that it wouldn't just fall apart under Eric. Then, Kyle led the horses to the back of the shack and tied them there. Luckily, there was a little stream that ran beside the shack so the elf got some water for the horses and for themselves.

Kyle got into the house again and sat beside the bed on the floor, finally catching some rest from all the commotion of the day. He was hungry and tired, but at the moment, what worried him the most was that Eric was still knocked out. Kyle, as any other elf, had learned some basic healing magic, so after resting for a while and just as the sun was finally leaving space to the back night, Kyle started to work on trying to heal Eric. He didn't actually knew what had happened to the wizard, so Kyle wasn't sure if this would work, but he couldn't just stay there doing nothing. Kyle realized that he cared about Eric way more than he would have let out and so he was really worried about making the wizard to wake up again. Concentrating all the power that was left in him, Kyle made his best effort into healing Eric.

Just as the green glow of Kyle's magic was starting to fail and he was about to pass out from exhaustion, Eric stirred in the bed, making some low grunting sounds until he slowly opened his eyes - Woah... I think I overdid it this time... - He chuckled weakly and looked at the elf that was leaning over him - Kahl? - Them Eric's eyes went wide and he tried to get up - Kahl are you okay? Are the wargs dead already? -

Kyle sighed relieved and smiled, putting a hand on Eric's chest and pushing the man down again - Easy... We're out of danger already... You killed at least two of them and I hurt the rest while getting us out of there -

Eric furrowed his brows - Are you hurt? -

Kyle shook his head, feeling his smile widening at the chubby man's concern for his wellbeing - I'm okay. Just tired... - Then he knitted his own brows - Are you hurt? What happened? -

Eric scoffed - Yeah... I'm fine. I think I just overdid myself with my curse... -

\- That was... - Kyle said remembering what had happened at the road - Are all human spells so powerful? -

Eric shook his head - No... That wasn't even a spell... It was a curse -

\- You cursed those wargs with lightning? - Kyle had never heard of something like that.

Eric scoffed a bit sadly - The curse is on me - Kyle opened his eyes wide and Eric sighed - When I was seven, my mother's counselors decided that I was too much of a troublesome brat to be their next king, so they cursed me with lightning coursing through me every time I did something against their rules... Like yelling curse words at people... - Eric sighed again - That's why I studied magic behind their backs, to lift off this curse. But it seems that no one can lift it anymore. Still, I learned to contain and control it. So now I can use it whenever I want. It's pretty handy in battle... But the bitch gives me serious headaches and sometimes I even pass out from it... Like it seemed to have happened now -

Kyle stared at the wizard in silence. He hadn't thought that someone could be so cruel to curse a child like that. Maybe Eric's life hadn't been so easy as he had thought and that could explain some of the things the chubby man did. Still, Kyle was just feeling glad at that moment about Eric being okay and so his smile didn't wanted to go away

Eric chuckled - You're smiling like a fool... Why's that? -

Kyle chuckled too, a bit embarrassed of having gotten caught - Because we're safe... Because you're okay... -

\- So now you were worrying about me? - Eric smirked. Kyle rolled his eyes and Eric just smiled warmly - Keep smiling like that though... You look cute... -

Kyle blushed and then looked at his hand that had been resting on Eric's chest the whole time. It felt warm and nice and Kyle caressed it softly. Eric felt that and looked down, blushing as he saw Kyle's hand on him, caressing him gently. The chubby man smiled and looked at Kyle's emerald eyes - Hey... Come closer... I want to tell you something -

Kyle looked at the wizard a bit puzzled but leaned closer. Then, Eric smirked and raised himself quickly, pressing his lips against Kyle's. The elf was taken by surprise and he almost backed away. But those soft and plump lips felt so wonderful on his that he just couldn't pull away. And when Eric started to move his lips, brushing them softly against his own, Kyle knew that he didn't wanted to pull away. Instead, he wanted even more, so he kissed back, leaning even closer and deepening the kiss.

Then, he finally pulled away gently and looked at Eric with half-lidded eyes and a smile on his lips - That was inappropriate and foolish - He smirked - And I want more... - Kyle moved down again, this time kissing Eric more deeply.

Eric moaned delighted and smiled into the kiss - I told you this would be awesome... - Then, he wrapped his arms around Kyle and pulled the elf over him. Kyle chuckled when Eric lifted him and they both felt that the stress and tiredness left them, being replaced by a need to be closer to each other. The shack was filled with moans and breathy screams of pleasure as the two men spent the night making love in a way they had never imagined that could feel so heavenly. After hours of declaring love to each other with their bodies, the wizard and the elf finally fell asleep on one another's arms.

\- Where is our king? - Butters shouted again at the gatekeeper of the elven castle - He was supposed to return yesterday but there's still no sign of him. What did you do to the king of the humans? -

\- I already told you that we don't know - The gatekeeper shouted - Now go away, we have more important things to worry about than your drunken vagrant king -

\- How do you dare to speak like that of my liege? - Butters shouted irate, holding his warhammer into the air and already calling to the skies for a lightning.

\- What's happening here? - Stan shouted, his sword in hand as he rode as fast as he could towards the human party that stood at the gates of the castle.

\- We want to know the same - Kenny replied serious from her horse, readying her bow but not wanting to look threatening. She knew that a battle was the last thing they needed right then.

\- Any sign of our king? - The gatekeeper shouted concerned at Stan, as the search party he had led was coming into sight.

\- None... - Stan shook his head worried. Then he looked at the humans - Butters, lower your weapon please, we can't be fighting now -

\- Why not?... What happened Stan? - Butters didn't wanted to fight either. He was just too worried about Eric.

\- Look, both Eric and Kyle went out yesterday. Kyle was supposed to be back here before nightfall but he didn't. And I see that Eric didn't returned either - Stan sheathed his sword and looked worried at the paladin - Would you help us find them? Maybe they got lost or were attacked... -

\- Perhaps they can answer that by themselves... - Kenny said signaling to the road - Look there -

They all looked to the road and saw that Eric and Kyle were coming down their way, riding slowly toward the castle. Stan, Kenny and Butters rode towards them quickly and stopped in front of them - What happened? - Butters asked worried.

The two kings looked tired and their clothes were dirty and torn, but they both had big smiles on their faces and their eyes were shining as they looked at each other. They both unmounted and Eric smiled to his paladin - We were attacked by wargs... -

Stan and the others unmounted too and got closer to their kings - Are you alright? - Stan asked looking at Kyle really worried.

\- We're fine - Kyle smiled too.

\- Anything broken? - Kenny asked trying to sound nonchalant but still feeling concerned.

\- Just the shack's bed... - Eric chuckled and Kyle hit him playfully while blushing.

\- This is not the time to be joking. You had us worried sick. Where did you took my king? - Stan frowned - What did you do to him? -

\- Hey calm down Stan. I'm fine... - Kyle put a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled - Besides, that's not the proper way to address my future husband... -

The other four looked wide eyes at Kyle as the elven king smiled with his cheeks turning red. Eric got closer and asked astounded - Really? Are we... Are we getting married? -

Kyle shrugged but smiled warmly at him - If you want to... -

Eric suddenly moved forward, wrapping his arms around Kyle and lifting him from the ground, chuckling excitedly and smiling at him before planting a deep and loving kiss on Kyle's lips - Of course I want to! -

Kyle chuckled too and kissed Eric back. Then he patted at the big arms of the wizard - Well then, let me down on the ground again so we can go to the castle to get some proper rest... -

Eric let Kyle back on the ground and smirked - It's not my fault that you didn't wanted to sleep last night asking for more... -

\- Shut up already or I'm changing my mind - Kyle frowned playfully at Eric. The large man chuckled and took Kyle's hand in his. They both started to walk back to the castle, followed by an astounded group of their closest friends that could barely believe what they were seeing.

*****Hello ^^ Here's my third contribution to the Kyman challenge on Tumblr... I wanted to make this story far lenghtier and with a lot more of stuff happening (even some smut too :P) But time was against me so I ended up doing a shorter thing. Maybe someday I will retake this story and make it again as how it should have been.**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story.**


End file.
